dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 24, Age 173|Date of death = May 26, Age 194|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)}} Claire (クレア, Kurea) is the best skilled martial artist and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of her six friends: Matthew, Kaylah, Derek, Carter, Crystal, Lorraine and the beautiful girlfriend of Andy. Appearance Claire is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has icy blue eyes, fair rose skin complexion and short dark chocolate brown hair. Claire has the seven different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a young child and preteen at age 6, 10 and 12, Claire has the short, french flip bob hair and tied her hair in a low ponytail of her early childhood memories. As a teenager, she's has her hair in long chin-length style (or shoulder-length) into the middle-length hair that's reaches to her back and she's tied her in a low ponytail, then she's gets older at age 16, 17 and 18, she's cut her in short again that reaches to her neck and the left-parted bangs framing her face. As a adult, she's lets her hair grew back to the same shoulder-length with the left-parted fringe bangs framing her face again. As a young child, Claire wears her causal childhood outfit attire is the white t-shirt, black spandex short shorts, light blue crystal necklace, white socks and dark navy blue-and-white shoes. As a preteen, she's wearing the black tank top undershirt, cream off-shoulder long sleeved sweater shirt, black spandex short shorts, light blue crystal necklace, dark grey socks and blue-and-white boots with black soles. When she's had change her main majority battle outfit attire is the black high-turtle neck line crop shirt, red legging jeans, light blue crystal necklace and black boots with white soles. She's turning thirteen and fifteen in her early teen years, she wore the black v-neck short sleeved crop shirt, red legging jeans with red fingerless gloves, brown belt, black string choker necklace, light blue crystal necklace and black boots with white soles. As a teenager, Claire wears her causal clothes is a pink high collar v-neck line short sleeve two shirt that tied her waist, black tank top undershirt, black spandex leggings with two elbow bands, black glove and black boots with white soles. Later, she's changing from her causal outfit attire into her main majority battle outfit attire is the light grey high collared short sleeved long shirt with purple linens, white tank top undershirt, black tight spandex short shorts that reaches to her upper thighs, one black elbow-band on her left arm and long black thigh boots. During a sweet date with Andy at the picnic with her friends, she's wear a pale pink off-shoulder long sleeved shirt, black capris pants, small black pearl earrings and dark brown sandals. Claire have the new majority battle outfit attire is the black high collared long sleeved undershirt, light grey sleeveless hooded sweater with white shoe strings, white jean shorts, black long stockings that's reaches to her upper thighs and brown boots. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Claire wore the same black high collared long sleeved slim undershirt, with dark green sleeveless vest jacket, light blue diamond crystal necklace, black fingerless gloves, black spandex leggings and black boots with white soles. As a adult, Claire wear the long sleeved flare evening wedding dress with long medieval sleeves, black diamond earrings, black choker and white high-heels on her wedding day to marry Andy in the Other World. She wears the new black high collared long sleeved slim undershirt that her left sleeve cut off and remove, but her right sleeve still remains stay on her right arm, the light grey high collared blouse long shirt with purple linens, black leggings, black belt with sliver square shape on it and black boots with white soles. Personality Claire is the very kindhearted, outgoing, sensitive, helpful, thoughtful, sweet, brave, fierce, happy, serene, caring, charming, stunning, compassionate, passionate, tough, independent, sarcastic, stubborn, cheerful, clever, optimistic, intelligent, knowledgeable, vigorous, hardworking, friendly, quick-tempered, mysterious and native character around her friends throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, Claire was very a happy, timid, shy, quiet, sweet, cheerful and energetic child, where she believed that she was never given her fair share, always a victim, and that her failures were due to the faults of others; however, as she grew more mature, she became much more flexible, independent, and willing to admit her own faults, and made conscious attempts to be proud despite her leg injury, but kept her attitude in check with healing powers and drinking fresh water from the Sacred Water of Eternal Life. She was also initiative, though tended to complicate and internalize things by over thinking them and focusing on details, never give up or losing hope on everyone who she's loved the most and didn't always finish what she started. She enjoyed creative activities and being mentally stimulated, and appeared very self-confident to others. Claire choose to protect her friends, Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe from the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Claire has Biography Background Claire is born on April 24 of Age 173 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Claire is mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) after absorbing her friends in front of herself, Gohan, Melissa, Mr. Satan, Dende, Bee and Kelly, where she's in the flashbacks with her friends and boyfriend, Andy, from many years ago before James Spencer was born the future Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World on the night of November 29 of Age 257 beginning. She was 21 years old when she's died along with Emperor Matthew, Andy, Crystal and Carter by Mega Buu. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Claire is the Films In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment * Two twin swords - * Green Grapes - Video Games Appearances Claire is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Claire, Trivia * Claire's name means Japanese name means (クレア or Kurea) is in French Baby Names the meaning of the name Claire is: Clear, bright. A English Clara. Famous bearer: British actress Claire Bloom. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Claire is: From the feminine form of the Latin adjective 'clarus' meaning bright or clear. Also distinguished. Famous bearer: Twelfth century St Clare (or Clara) of Assisi founded the Poor Clares order of nuns. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Claire is: Clear, bright. A English Clara. Famous bearer: British actress Claire Bloom. * It is pronounced clare. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Claire is "bright, famous". French form of Clara. Introduced to Britain by the Normans, but then abandoned. This spelling was revived in the 19th century as a variant of Clare as in Saint Clare of Assisi (13th century), founder of a Franciscan order of nuns and one of the notable saints of the medieval period. Writer Clare Booth Luce; actresses Clara Bow, Claire Bloom, Claire Danes. * It is of Latin derivation, and the meaning of the name Clairene is "bright, famous". Clairene is a version of Claire (Latin): French variant spelling of Clara. Gallery __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mo-1.jpg|Claire in her childhood preteen at age 10-12 __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mo-2.jpg __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mo-3.jpg __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mo-4.jpg __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mo-5.jpg __lala_senshiro___10_12_years_old___by_lala_mot_dcx79je-fullview.jpg __lala_senshiro___13_15_years_old___by_lala_mo-1.jpg __lala_senshiro___13_15_years_old___by_lala_mo-2.jpg __lala_senshiro___13_15_years_old___by_lala_mo-3.jpg __lala_senshiro___13_15_years_old___by_lala_mot_dcx79o9-fullview.jpg|Claire in her early teens at age 13-15 __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-1.jpg __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-2.jpg __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-3.jpg __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-4.jpg __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-5.jpg __lala_senshiro___16_years_old___by_lala_mot_dcx79vd-fullview.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-1.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-2.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_years_old___by_lala_mot_d-3.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_years_old___by_lala_mot_dcx79yq-fullview.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_18_years_old___by_lala_mo-1.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_18_years_old___by_lala_mo-2.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_18_years_old___by_lala_mo-3.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_18_years_old___by_lala_mo-4.jpg __lala_senshiro___17_18_years_old___by_lala_mot_dcx7a2e-fullview.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-1.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-2.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-5.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-6.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-3.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview-4.jpg __new_lala___by_lala_mot_dbo7x9u-fullview.jpg naruto_oc__lala_by_lala_mot_d2nreea-fullview.jpg d2nh0el-6524058c-c40d-402e-976f-6408847f65f0-1.png d2nh0el-6524058c-c40d-402e-976f-6408847f65f0-2.png __if_you___by_lala_mot_d5gkn2z-fullview-1.jpg __fall___by_lala_mot_dd2vujb-pre-1.jpg __sorry___lalaxsasu___by_lala_mot_dbo6c9h-full-1.jpg|Claire is died by Majin Buu __collab_with_mrs_w21___by_lala_mot_dcgbo0z-fu-1.jpg __collab___by_lala_mot_dd2hn59-pre-1.jpg __evening___by_lala_mot_dc7cl10-fullview-1.jpg __preview___by_lala_mot_dcfevn2-fullview-1.jpg|Claire married to Andy in the Other World __naruto_oc__lala_senshiro___by_lala_mot_dda09vu-pre.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z anime episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Claire is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased